Идиоты:square
Джон Беннетт "Наука Идиотизма" Седьмой тост всегда начинался так: «Мы подошли сейчас, к ряду Геометрических Идиотов. Сначала, за здоровье всех Квадратных Идиотов. Квадратный Идиот тот, кто «никогда не является идиотическим». Он «кандидат в Круглые». Круглый Идиот всегда идиотический, но у Квадратного иногда бывают моменты здравого смысла». Г.Гурджиев обычно всегда сопровождал это объяснение тем, что жестом своего пальца, чертил в воздухе круг и квадрат. В углах квадрата есть изменение направления, так что квадрат символизирует Идиота, у которого есть что-то, что отличает его от остальных. Я очень мало слышал о разных типах Квадратных Идиотов, но я верю в то объяснение, которое г.Гурджиев однажды дал о Квадратных Идиотах, которые могут быть реальными или воображаемыми. У меня появилось впечатление того, что Квадратный Идиот «практический». Он может применить свою «практичность» к деятельности, которую воображает в самом себе, и если он думает, что в ней есть объективная ценность, то он сам теряет контакты с реальностью. С другой стороны, Квадратный Идиот, у которого есть понимание, может внутри своих собственных ограничений, работать для объективной цели. У Науки Идиотизма масштаб больше, чем у любой другой обычной классификации человеческих типов и этапов внутреннего роста, потому что она принимает во внимание три человеческих фактора: знание, бытие и понимание. Мы только касались краев всего этого за обедами в доме №6. Например, был вопрос автоматического продвижения. Г.Гурджиев, по каким – то причинам, говорил о разном времени, когда кандидат говорил о переходе Квадратного Идиота – в Круглого. Он обычно говорил, что каждые три года, он перемещает ступень. Однажды он говорил о женщине, которую не видел двенадцать лет, она была Безнадежным Идиотом, и сейчас он говорил, что она была Круглым. Мне кажется, что у него была цель указать на специальную опасность, которая существует для человека, у которого есть какие-то внешние проявления, которым он доверяет. Если он забывает о том, что это механические и случайные проявления, он теряет способность разделять и все его проявления приобретают характер «Круглого Идиота». Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Гурджиев объяснил: "Квадратный Идиот тот, кто иногда не Идиот". Он является кандидатом в Круглые. Круглый Идиот всегда Идиот, но Квадратный иногда имеет момент здравомыслия". (Это происходит, если он снова связывает себя с Обыкновенным Идиотом, если вы используете мой пример Энеаграммы.) Квадратный Идиот периодически не Идиот, когда он стоит в углах. Но что бы это значило? Если Квадратный Идиот центрирован в своем двигательном центре иногда не Идиот, как бы он мог быть на пути к саморазвитию? Если он не Идиот, он является "нормальным"? Интеллект Квадратного Идиота слишком материалистически ориентирован, чтобы иметь возможность решить, стоит ли идти дальше в сферах, которые находятся вне его способности классифицировать в материалистических терминах. Он опасается, что не будет сетки, чтобы поймать его, и он должен провалиться сквозь трещины духовного развития. Однако, в моменты ясности, он продолжает приключение. В общем случае Квадратный Идиот тратит большую часть своего времени отождествляясь с вещами, которые не стоят того, чтобы о них беспокоиться. Иногда он отождествляет себя с воображаемыми вещами, иногда с реальными вещами. Но всегда, он отождествляется с вещами, которые являются "очень важными". Этот Идиот всегда находится в состоянии стресса и постоянно меняет направление, неистово огибая(сглаживая) углы , чтобы следовать другой идее или иметь другое мнение. Однако, именно в углах он также может замедлиться, либо через шок от потребности либо через ясность минуты. В этой точке он может освободиться от квадрата и изменить ход его жизни. Квадратный Идиот имеет огромный интеллект - в его случае для материалистических достижений, таких как строительные работы или инженерные разработки, - а также практических навыков. Он очень компетентный, способный организовать дело и ремонт разных непонятных вещиц. Вместе с тем он часто использует свои возможности для деятельности, которые не помогают ему во внутренней работе. Он приходит к вере в то, что его деятельность имеет объективную ценность, и поэтому теряет связь с реальностью. Если Квадратный Идиот схватывает свою ситуацию, даже в рамках своих ограничений, он может стремиться к реальной цели. Если он отождествляет себя с вещами и проблемами, возникающими не по его вине, он потерян в своей «квадратности». ... Положительный аспект: он дисциплинирует себя, пока он в углу, он может принять новое решение, которое может поставить его на новый курс. Его проницательность остается неизменной, и он становится Круглым или Зигзагообразным "Идиотом". Отрицательный аспект: он не смог прийти к правильному решению в критической ситуации, и он оказывается в ловушке своей квадратности. Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 47 Perhaps here I should say a word about Georges. He had, as I said, the position of "chauffeur, " but one seldom saw him actually driving. He was almost always present for lunch at the flat, and sometimes for dinner, but his position was quite unique. He was not in any group, but he was a Square Idiot. He made the salade and prepared the vegetables, the latter being a plate of herbs—mint, thyme, basil, tarragon and so on, which was handed round during all meals. I tried my best to make friends with Georges as I so much wanted to learn to make the salad. All he ever allowed me to do was to prepare the plate of vegetables, but while doing so I watched him like a hawk and noted down ingredients and procedures as soon afterseeing them as I could and ended by having a passable recipe. This was later improved with the help of one of Mr. Gurdjieff’s nieces with whom I had made friends while working in the kitchen. Страница 47 Наверное, здесь я скажу несколько слов о Георгии. У него была, как я говорил, позиция "шофера", но его редко видели на самом деле за вождением. Он почти всегда присутствовал на ланче в квартире и иногда на обеде, но его позиция была весьма на уникальной. Он не был ни в одной из групп, но он был Квадратным Идиотом. Он делал салат и приготовлял овощи, последние были на тарелке мяты, тимьяна, базилика, эстрагона и т.д., которая передавалась вокруг стола в течение всего принятия пищи. Я изо всех сил пытался подружиться с Георгием, т.к. я так хотел научиться делать салат. Все, что он разрешил мне делать, это приготовить тарелку овощей, а пока я это делал, я наблюдал за ним как ястреб и записывал ингредиенты и процедуры, как можно быстрее пытаясь увидеть их, и в конце у меня уже был удовлетворительный рецепт. Эти рецепты позднее были поправлены одной из племянниц Гурджиева, к которой я подружился, пока работал на кухне. Page 48 I forgot to say that the French-looking Englishman asked if there were still fourteen idiots as there used to be and he was told that there were now twenty one. I also noticed today the explanation of Square Idiot. Mr. Gurdjieff drawing a square in the air, paused at the corners saying, "Sometimes he stop. " I wondered how anyone dared choose this, as I thought it meant sometimes he stops being an idiot, but by asking someone who had chosen it, I learnt that the accepted interpretation is that such people keep on stopping and changing direction all the time. Страница 48 Я забыл сказать, что похожий на француза англичанин спросил, было ли все еще 14 идиотов, как было раньше, и ему сказали, что сейчас их было 21. Я также заметил сегодня объяснение Квадратного Идиота. Гурджиев, рисуя квадрат в воздухе, задерживался на углах, говоря: "Иногда он останавливается". Мне было интересно, как кто-нибудь осмелился бы выбрать его, так как я думал, что это значит, что он иногда перестает быть идиотом, но спрашивая тех, кто выбрал его, я понял, что принятая интерпретация означала то, что некоторые люди все время продолжают останавливаться и менять направление. Г.И. Гурджиев - Рассказы Вельзевула своему внуку Глава 32 Позднейшие ученые этой оригинальной планеты, чем они сами лично "квадратнее" в смысле "идиотизма", тем больше они критикуют Месмера и говорят или пишут относительно него всевозможные унижающие его "небылицы". Категория:идиоты